


omega auction house

by dyslexia



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knotting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Minor Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mpreg, One Shot, Paris (City), Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, referenced Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, yuta is evil in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexia/pseuds/dyslexia
Summary: A whisper in Johnny’s mind said that he was here, deep underground, at this shady cabaret, because he was meant to meet Taeyong. Johnny had never believed in mates, no one did, it was 2019. However, he had never wanted anyone like this.





	omega auction house

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ heed the tags, because this fic contains sensitive content which may be upsetting to some readers. read at your own discretion 
> 
> i had a really simple idea. i just wanted to try writing 2k of abo smut, but then i caught feelings for this universe and things got out of hand, whats new 
> 
> quick abo lore for this fic specifically: omegas are 1% of the population, betas are 89%, and alphas are 10%. Alphas tend to be successful leaders, and omegas are really rare. You could easily go your whole life without meeting one, so that makes the following plot extra special.
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. this fic is not representative of the real people mentioned in this fictitious universe. The story and its characters belong to me. Please note, I do not condone or support sexual slavery or human trafficking in any way.
> 
> enjoy my crazy fic

Everything sparkles. 

The light from the antique chandeliers catch on the diamonds dripping down everyone’s ears. The ceilings are gloriously high, and the intricately carved walls are adorned with angels and gold leaf. The ballroom feels wide and spacious, especially compared to the narrow, cobblestone streets of Paris outside. Johnny can smell a blend of expensive cologne and alpha scents wafting off the tailored suits all around him. Even though his tux is Armani, and his hair is perfect, Johnny still feels underdressed around people who are probably billionaires. His flute of champagne tastes like a daydream, and Johnny knows each bottle probably costs more than the average American salary. He still can’t believe he’s here, attending a Parisian party, straight out of a capitalist fairytale.

Johnny is a young alpha, and self-made millionaire. His startup tech company launched a successful photography app a few years ago. It went viral, and now he has more wealth than he knows what to do with. This charity ball feels like the right place to give back. It’s hosted by an organization that helps homeless omegas rebuild their lives, or something like that. 

To be more accurate, he’s here because of his friend Jaehyun; an alpha, trust fund baby, and part-time supermodel. He recently secured two tickets to a show at an exclusive club, and he invited Johnny to join him after the charity ball. Jaehyun hadn’t given him any details outside of that. He just told Johnny to look nice and pack his black card for a good time.

Johnny had no idea what he was about to walk into.

He found Jaehyun chatting with a few people Johnny hadn’t met before. Unsurprisingly, they were alphas too, just like everyone else in the ballroom. He was introduced to Kun, a handsome airline CEO, and Lucas, a fulltime supermodel from China. They also had tickets to the exclusive performance tonight, but as soon as Johnny brought it up, they hushed him and darted their eyes around the crowd. Apparently, attending the show was a secret privilege, and only a select few guests were invited. Johnny rolled his eyes, and downed his champagne. He didn’t understand how this could be so special. Johnny pictured them just getting drunk and throwing cash at male strippers. How could it be any more complicated than that?

The charity ball continued late into the night. Johnny ate, drank, and felt cultured. He almost completely forgot about the secret show until Jaehyun tugged his elbow around midnight. A beta in a nice suit escorted them with Lucas and Kun down a grand staircase. They wandered down a few winding hallways, and Johnny turned to Jaehyun. 

“Are we taking a car to the club?”

Jaehyun smirked, “We’re not exactly going to a club, Johnny. We’re already here. The charity ball is a front.”

Johnny blinked. “What?”

Their group stopped when they reached a guarded elevator. Two burly alphas with earpieces and inappropriately large guns were stationed outside. Johnny anxiously glanced at Jaehyun, silently screaming with questions. This was a huge red flag. Jaehyun shrugged it off and presented his ticket. No one else batted an eye at the lethal weapons, and that rubbed Johnny the wrong way. The guards saw them flash their tickets, and when they nodded at a security camera, the elevator doors opened. 

A cute omega dressed in a butler uniform quietly operated the car. He had big eyes, pretty hair, and a prettier face. His presence made the car smell sweet like mint and honey. As they descended, Jaehyun leaned over and whispered into Johnny’s ear.

“There’s a $10,000 entry fee.”

Johnny whipped his head, and reacted loudly. “Are you serious?”

Jaehyun nodded, and Johnny scrunched up his eyebrows, feeling betrayed. 

“You couldn’t have told me this earlier? I mean, I guess it’s not a problem, I can pay it, but I thought you won these tickets.”

“Yeah, but I had to win a lottery to land us these seats. You have no idea how many times I had to buy in. Winning the lottery just means you have a spot on the guest list. The entry fee is separate.”

Johnny said nothing, because if the entry fee was $10,000, he really didn’t want to know how much more money Jaehyun had already thrown into this. The elevator was still going down, and Johnny wondered how far below the surface of the earth they were going. This was weird.

Johnny nervously grabbed Jaehyun’s elbow, and hissed, “What is so special about this show? You still haven’t told me anything about it.”

Kun raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised that Jaehyun hadn’t told Johnny what was going on. Jaehyun tried to maintain his cool composure, but Johnny knew him well enough to tell he was very excited 

“They’re all omegas.”

“Who?”

“The dancers. They’re all omegas. This is going to be a once in a lifetime experience. You can thank me for it later.” Jaehyun gestured to Kun. “You can ask him for more details. He’s actually gone to this before. Kun, how many times did you buy into the lottery?”

Kun scoffed and look away. Johnny noticed blush creep up his cheeks, and he wondered what could make a professional man like Kun get so flustered. “Let’s just say, I bought enough to get in. I got a seat, and that’s all that matters. The cost is steep, but it’s worth it. This show is only hosted four times a year, and the audience is capped at ten.” 

“Ten?” Johnny’s voice went up with disbelief. This was way more exclusive than he’d imagined. “All of this for only ten people?”

Lucas touched his shoulder, and smiled. “You’ll see why.” 

The elevator doors chimed open, and another omega butler greeted them outside. He had a smile like sunshine, and the same freshly ironed uniform. This butler brought them around a curved hallway till they reached their designated door. Lucas continued on without them, and Kun decided to join their viewing box. Johnny didn’t understand what a viewing box was until their butler let them inside.

Three comfortable chairs were positioned before a wall that was made entirely out of glass. The room was so dimly lit, Johnny had to wait for his eyes to adjust before he could see. The space was similar to a sport arena’s luxury suite. There were couches, and a mini bar. Outside the glass, the only thing he could see was a circular stage with a pole. Surrounding the stage were a few more dimly lit viewing boxes. The other silhouetted alphas were sitting alone, and some were smoking. Their faces were obscured by shadows and low lighting.

Johnny took the middle chair, Kun sat on his left, and Jaehyun claimed the spot on his right. Each chair had a small side table with enough space for a drink. The armrest also had a suspicious red button built into the chair. The omega butler came around to swipe their credit cards for the entry fee, and then asked permission to serve them more champagne. Johnny nodded, and they carefully poured him a new glass. As the omega leaned into his space, Johnny caught a whiff of honeysuckle and sugar. Cute.

Kun asked for whiskey on the rocks, and the sweet smelling omega went to fulfill his request. Johnny turned to Jaehyun to try and wrangle out more information about this event, but then the lights went down completely. Johnny’s big body nearly knocked over his drink as he readjusted in the dark. Jaehyun let out a long exhale, and Kun relaxed into his chair.

The dim lights steadily returned, signaling the beginning of the show. A single spotlight illuminated the stage, reflecting off the shiny polished metal pole. Their butler gave Kun his drink, and passed out three leather menus. Johnny had assumed they were menus, but when he opened it up, he just found a list of five names written in beautiful calligraphy.

Jaehyun whispered, “It’s a program book. The performances will go in that order.” 

“Oh.” Johnny replied. He glanced down and read the first name. 

_ Ten. _

Johnny saw Kun throw back his whole drink the moment the Ariana Grande song started to creep in through the speakers. Subtle, sexy trap beats filled the air with a drop of R&B. The song started before anyone was seen on stage.

_ ♪  _ _ You got me some type of way... Hmm _

_ Ain't used to feelin' this way... Mmm-mmm  _ _ ♪ _

Then a cloaked figure took a step into the light. All Johnny could see were shiny, black stiletto boots under dark, billowing fabric. The hood of the cloak was studded with jewels in intricate, swirling patterns. They caught the spotlight, and cast tiny rainbows across the darkness. The reflective rainbows bounced all around the viewing booths as he stepped on stage. To the beat of the song, the dancer dropped the cloak, and Johnny’s jaw fell with it. 

Underneath the cape was the most beautiful omega he’d ever seen. He had clever, confident eyes underneath perfectly styled black hair, crowned with dainty, metal cat ears. His inky stiletto boots went up to his thighs, and a black lace playsuit clung to his torso. The floral pattern hugged his body elegantly, revealing pretty windows of skin up his abdomen. The lace tapered around his shoulders, exposing his chest and collar bones. His neck was adorned with a chunky leather collar, complete with a heavy duty D-ring and studded with enormous rubies. He had all kinds of piercings going up his ears, but most notably, a pair of ruby earrings fit for a queen. His lips were painted red to match. It took Johnny a moment to realize that every single one of those gems were probably real.

Lacy black panties hugged his hips, and thin black straps crossed his thighs and connected to his playsuit on his waist. When he expertly spun on his sharp heel, Johnny saw the killer component to his outfit. His panties had a window in the back, exposing a fluffy black tail plugged into his ass. It was decorated with a silk bow on top, and in the center of the bow was another giant ruby.

Jaehyun let out an impressed whistle, and Kun covered his mouth. His eyes were wide, and his whole body was taut. Kun looked like he was about to die.

“Ten is the reason why Kun came back,” Jaehyun leaned over and whispered into Johnny’s ear. 

Ten started to move, and Johnny understood why the entrance fee was so high.

Ten didn’t just dance, he created art with his body. The sensual lyrics hummed through the air, and Ten moved with the grace of a thousand fallen angels. He hardly used the pole, because he didn’t need to. Ten’s movements were hypnotic. He was a master of his craft, and Johnny wondered why he was dancing here, instead of before crowds of thousands of people. Watching Ten move was a religious experience. His steps were smooth, and his motions were sharp and perfect. It was hard to remember that he was moving so effortlessly with a plug in his ass. His cute tail twirled around with him, and Johnny swore he caught a glimpse of slick dripping down his thighs. 

His seductive routine screamed sex, and every time he bent over, it felt like he was begging for an alpha’s touch. It was getting obnoxious. Even though his performance was captivating and classy, it still felt borderline pornographic. Johnny felt his cock twitch in his slacks. Then Ten licked his lips, and shot a personal glance towards their seats. Kun’s breath loudly hitched. 

_ ♪  _ _ break up with your girlfriend…  _

_ yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored…  _ _ ♪ _

The song faded out, and before he knew it, Ten’s awe inspiring solo was over. Just like a rollercoaster at an amusement park, it was done before Johnny wanted it to stop. He refocused his eyes, and tried to replayed it again in his mind. He wanted to remember this.

Johnny had never seen anything like it, and he knew he would never see anything like this again. He didn’t know omegas like this existed. He had met a handful of omegas before, but he had never seen one so upsettingly perfect. Ten seemed like something from another world, and Johnny didn’t feel worthy.

Jaehyun laughed when he saw Johnny’s zoned out expression. He smacked his arm, and teased him about it, but really, he was just delighted to see his friend enjoying the show. 

Meanwhile, Kun looked tortured, but in the best way. He was breathing unevenly, and his eyes flashed with a carnal tint of gold. He used the silk handkerchief from his breast pocket to dab sweat off his brow. Kun cleared his throat, and asked their omega butler for a glass of water. It was hilarious. Ten had certainly done a number on him, and it was kind of funny to see the stuck up CEO so easily torn apart.

The omega butler whispered that the next performer was a new addition to the line up. Johnny tried his name out loud.

“Xiaojun…”

A familiar beat began to pump through the sound system. Britney Spears’s  _ I’m a Slave 4 U _ began to play. 

_ ♪  _ _ I know I may be young, but, I’ve got feelings too _

_ And I need to do what I feel like doing _

_ So let me go and just listen  _ _ ♪  _

Xiaojun stepped on the stage and Johnny stopped breathing.  _ This _ was the most beautiful omega he had ever seen. Ten had been stunning, but Xiaojun was enchanting. His eyelashes were thick, and his eyebrows were thicker. His eyes had a smoky, catlike quality to them. His hair was dusted with iridescent glitter, and it made him look like a gift from god. He wore tight, high waisted shorts, and a sheer pink robe. The robe was tied around his waist, and extravagantly long. The sheer material trailed around his sparkly heels. Fluffy pink trim lined countless yards of fabric, and it swished with every movement he made. He looked expensive and decadently glamorous.

Just like Ten, he had a collar too. His collar was thin and pink, and this one was studded with pearls. He had a tiny lock hanging off his collar’s ring, and it was cute to watch it swing as he performed.

Ten’s dance had been powerful, but Xiaojun’s routine was intimate. Johnny realized that he was the kind of omega who liked to tease. He was young, and Johnny could sense that he was just a tad nervous. But he was eager to please the small crowd.

Eventually, Xiaojun let the robe fall to the floor. Johnny gasped when he saw what he’d been hiding underneath. His nipples were pierced with silver hoops, and a thin, delicate chain connected the piercings. He pulled at the chain and moaned. It was hot, and the chain bounced against his chest as Xiaojun continued to dance.

When Xiaojun started using the pole, Johnny totally forgot this was his first time being apart of the program. He danced like a seasoned pole dancer. He was good, really good. Johnny had been to strip clubs before, but he hadn’t seen a boy control his body like Xiaojun did. He was flexible, strong, and flawless. Johnny had never seen an omega on a pole either, and that was something else. The chemicals in Johnny’s stupid alpha brain were riling him up, and it was tough to suppress. 

Xiaojun gracefully wrapped up his routine and the next omega high fived him as he stepped off the stage.

_♪ __Bring the beat in_ _♪ _

The tone flipped completely. The past two routines had been tantalizing, but as soon as Beyonce’s soulful pop tune  _ Love On Top _ kicked off, and Johnny could tell this was going to be a completely different vibe. The mood was upbeat and lively, and the next omega was proud and full of smiles. Johnny glanced back down at his program.

_ Mark. _

He was to first omega to start off fully dressed. He wore a pretty, light grey suit, and a navy tie. It was perfectly tailored to his small frame, and Johnny was thrilled to see how he was going to take it off. Mark started by snapping his fingers, tapping his shiny shoes, and circling the stage. He was grooving in time to the music, swinging his hips, and rolling his shoulders like there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be. The song was fun, and Mark was clearly getting something from performing for a circle of powerful alphas.

Jaehyuns phone lit up with a text. "Apparently Lucas really likes this one," he snickered.

Mark unbuttoned his suit, and his jacket spun around him. Now that his jacket was popped open, Johnny could see Mark’s dress shirt was only held together by two buttons. His stomach was exposed, and Mark showed off a nice set of abs. He let the jacket slide off his shoulders, and he twirled it around his fingers before sending it flying into the darkness off stage. Mark tugged down his tie, and let his hand drift down his chest as he rolled his torso. He pulled up his shirt to the tune of the song, and his only two buttons undid themselves. Now his shirt was wide open, and Johnny could see his nipples pebble up as he danced. Mark clearly loved the attention.

Without much of a warning, he ripped off his pants. The stripper velcro seams gave away easily, and soon Mark was standing on stage with nothing but his open blouse and baby blue booty shorts. He let his hands trail up and down his chest, and then he bent over to feel up his thighs. Mark’s show felt like an open invitation, just like the other performances. It was shameless and effective. He loved to please.

Also like the other performances, it was over before Johnny wanted it to end. He had liked watching Mark dance around on stage. When the song faded out, Mark gave a bow to each of the viewing boxes, and left with a friendly wave. His smile was proud and uplifting.

There was a short intermission before the next performer began. After too many minutes had gone by, Kun asked their omega butler what the hold up was. The omega nervously smiled and explained something Johnny couldn’t believe.

The next dancer was an omega in heat.

Johnny squinted his eyes and gripped the armrests to stop himself from standing up. “Wait, is that even possible? How can they do that?” 

The omega butler looked away, and didn’t give Johnny an explanation. The piano-fueled, Latin-infused pop song  _ Havana _ began to chime through the speakers, and Johnny redirected his attention back to the stage.

Jaehyun neutrally read the next name out loud. 

“Jungwoo.” 

Then he stumbled on stage, and Johnny felt his heart rate speed up. His protective alpha instincts kicked into gear, because this omega needed help.

Johnny considered himself an alpha with good control over his primal urges, but there was only so much you could do when there was an omega in heat right in front of you. The back of his neck started beading with sweat, his stomach stirred, and his felt pressure building in his groin. Despite the physical reactions his body was going through, Johnny’s brain could not let go of how cruel this was. Jungwoo was not okay. His eyes were unfocused, his limbs were wobbly, and his face was red, like he was suffering from a severe sunburn. Johnny heard that untreated heats felt like being cooked alive from the inside. Jungwoo displayed all the raging symptoms of an omega heat in full swing, and it was difficult to watch.

Even though Jungwoo looked dazed and dizzy, he was still another one of the most gorgeous omegas Johnny had ever seen. He was right up there with the other breathtaking performers, but especially in heat, Jungwoo looked delicious. His pink cheeks were big, and his dark eyes looked like they belonged to a baby animal. His hair was fluffy and blonde, and his lips were thick and puffy. Johnny didn’t understand how he could look like a princess and a slut at the same time.

But really, it wasn’t his fault. It was the heat.

Jungwoo had a pink velvet bralette underneath a sleeveless, white mesh top. The bralette supported his swollen tits — another symptom of his heat. His collar was white leather, with a pastel blue bow and a little gold bell. His pretty legs were covered in thigh-high white stockings, and he wore a small pair of bloomers with more pastel blue bows.

The bloomers were ruined, with a big, wet stain in the back. The thin fabric was so drenched, anyone could see trails of slick dripping down his legs. The glass wall sealed Jungwoo’s scent away, but Johnny could vividly imagine how overpoweringly the air must be. 

He wore heels too, but unlike the other omegas, he couldn’t walk in them. His feet fell out of the flimsy shoes the moment he wobbled on stage. His eyes fluttered, and continued across the stage without any shoes at all. He kept performing with just his socked feet.

Understandably, the performance was a trainwreck. 

Johnny was disgusted when he realized that was exactly what it was supposed to be. Some alphas got off on watching omegas suffer through their heats, so Jungwoo must have been the type for them.

Despite looking like he was teetering on the edge of passing out, Jungwoo still wanted to do his best. He knew this stage was the only way for him to get the alpha attention he needed. Johnny could tell that there must have been rehearsed choreography at some point, but Jungwoo looked too lost to remember his own name. As the song played out, Jungwoo slid up and down the pole, desperately rutting against it to find relief. He rubbed his ass up and down like a brainless, needy omega. He eyed at the alphas all around him, and with thick, pouty lips, he begged, but Johnny couldn’t hear what he was trying to say through the glass. His eyes were shiny with tears, and soon, they started streaming down his cheeks.

The show took a turn when Jungwoo started touching himself on stage. He pinched his tits, ghosted a hand over his cock, and dipping his fingers into the drenched spot in his bloomers. This environment was becoming too much for him. He was surrounded by alphas, but none of them could help him through the burning sensation in his core.

The performance was sloppy and humiliating. When the song was over, a staff member dressed in all black came to collect Jungwoo off the stage. The staff member picked him up bridal style, and Jungwoo made grabby hands at the circle of alphas. Johnny’s heart sank in his chest.

He grit his teeth, and their omega butler passed out a round of water for everyone. Their empathetic omega could sense that they needed it. Johnny gratefully took a sip, but muttered something about this whole thing being ridiculous. 

“I don’t know Johnny, the show still isn’t over,” Jaehyun smiled.

One last dancer remained. 

“Taeyong?” Johnny read his name, and glanced at Kun, the seasoned guest.

Kun smiled with his eyes. “I remember him. This one is phenomenal. I think you’ll like him too. Everyone does.” 

Jaehyun hummed. “I hope they saved the best for last.” 

Johnny scoffed, downed his water, and chased it with the rest of his champagne. He couldn’t picture what could be even better than everything he’d already seen. Apparently, the best dancers in the world were the most attractive omegas that existed. How could someone top what he had already seen? 

The lights went out completely, even the dim lights in their viewing boxes. For a moment, everything was pitch black.

Then a single, red tinted spotlight broke the darkness. One figure stood underneath it with their head hung down. He reached up his hand, and snapped. Another Camila Cabello song thrummed through the speakers, and he flicked his wrist along with the beat.

_ ♪  _ _ I love it when you call me señorita _

_ I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya  _ _ ♪ _

The lyrics began, and Taeyong’s limbs swept into motion.

He didn’t strip, and he didn’t try to make eye contact with anyone. He didn’t spread his legs, pinch his nipples, or show off the inside of his mouth. Unlike the other omegas, he wasn’t dying for alpha attention. The moment he started moving, he knew he already had it. 

He connected every movement with the next, and danced smoother than water. His twists were fast and controlled, and the silhouettes he struck were striking. He confidently rolled hips rolled into each step, and everyone was mesmerized. Johnny couldn’t believe he was an omega. 

Taeyong’s outfit was simple compared to the others. He had a diamond studded choker, and a black harness over a loose white button up and black jeans. His outfit wasn’t flashy, and he wasn’t dolled up in expensive accessories. Taeyong was lovely just as he was. Taeyong was different, because he wasn’t put on stage like a nicely packaged plaything. He didn’t look like a toy, he just looked beautiful, effortlessly beautiful. Johnny hadn’t even seen Taeyong’s face yet, but he knew it had to be gorgeous. The red lights were dark, and Taeyong refused to look up. All he did was dance like it was the thing he was born to do.

Taeyong acted untouchable, like a god, and something about that sparked a possessive curl of heat deep within Johnny’s gut. 

This feeling was new. It wasn’t like how he felt went Jungwoo was on stage. It wasn’t an automatic response. This feeling was special, overpowering, overwhelming, and something Johnny hadn’t experienced before. Johnny’s throat felt dry, and his eyes darkened with hunger and greed. More chemicals danced through his brain, and the fire in his stomach was corrupting his ability to think straight. Only one desire looped behind his eyelids.

He wanted Taeyong.

He wanted his hands on Taeyong’s wrists, his waist, his thighs, his everywhere. He wanted to brush his lips on Taeyong’s neck, and he wanted to know what he smelled like. He wanted to sink his teeth into his flawless skin, and he wanted to hear Taeyong moan as he did. More than anything else, he wanted to feel Taeyong’s wet, hot heat surrounding his cock.

A whisper in Johnny’s mind said that he was here, deep underground, at this shady cabaret, because he was meant to meet Taeyong. Johnny had never believed in mates, no one did, it was 2019. However, he had never wanted anyone like this.

Johnny blinked through his uncontrollable alpha instincts because Taeyong was still dancing. Watching Taeyong was more important than hyper analyzing his unusual feelings. Johnny tried to memorize everything about him, because he knew the song was going to end.

He ended his performance with one breathy smile and all the lights went black again_._

That’s all Johnny got. One glance at his face. It was enough to convince Johnny that Taeyong was his mate.

Just like that, the fated omega of his dreams was gone, just as quickly as he had appeared. 

When the regular lights came back on, Johnny still hadn’t recovered. He sat still in his seat, stunned, sweaty, and powerless against the endorphins battling each other in his bloodstream. He vacantly stared at the empty stage, and silently tried to understand what had just happened to him. He’d hardly seen Taeyong, but it had been enough to reshape his life goals.

_ He needed Taeyong, more than anything. _

Jeahyun chuckled, and playfully ruffled Johnny’s hair. “See, I told you this was all worth it. Are you okay, Johnny? Are you gonna make it? Was that one too much? Do you need our little omega to service you?”

Their omega butler stepped forward, right before Johnny’s chair. They looked willing to fall to their knees if commanded to. Johnny aggressively shook his head, prayed Jaehyun was joking, and waved the omega away. Omegas were people, not just things to be taken advantage of. 

Kun smiled, but said nothing. He was occupied with staying alert. He sat a little straighter, and kept his eyes glued to the stage, because unlike Johnny, he knew what was coming next.

An alpha in a red velvet suit and black lace covering his eyes stepped into the spotlight. He had Ten on a leash. The thin leather leash connected to Ten’s ruby studded collar. Ten cocked his head in Kun’s direction, and directly teased him with a little finger heart. 

The voice of a woman with a British accent sounded over the speakers. 

_ “The bidding will begin at $25,000.”  _

Kun hit the red button on his armchair. 

_ “$25,000. Do I have $50,000?”  _

Johnny froze, and slowly turned to Jaehyun, shocked and surprised. 

“What the fuck?”

Jaehyun exhaled and tightly smiled. “If I told you this was going to happen, I knew you wouldn’t have come.”

_ “$50,000. Do I have $75,000?” _

“Please tell me exactly what’s going on here.” Johnny harshly whispered.

Jaehyun nodded, and the British voice emotionlessly continued the auction as Jaehyun began to explain carefully. “We’re at Nakamoto’s House. It’s famous for having the finest omegas in the world. They’re sexy, extremely talented, and well-trained. This place puts out the best of the best, all off the record, of course.” Jaehyun tried to make eye contact with Johnny, but his friend refused to look at him.

Johnny was still shaken up and horrified. “You brought me to an omega whore house? Jaehyun, this is illegal.” 

“A  _ luxury _ omega whore house,” Jaehyun corrected him. “Relax Johnny. We’re just here for fun. Everyone knows these places exist. Don’t pretend like you haven't enjoyed it.” 

Johnny ignored his friend. He couldn’t handle listening to the bullshit he was using to justify this. Johnny stared at Kun, and watched him silently continue to bid on Ten. The numbers kept climbing, and climbing, and Kun didn’t stop bidding.

_ “$275,000. Do I have $300,000? $300,000? Sold for $275,000.” _

Kun let out a sigh of relief as he won. He relaxed into his chair, and turned to Johnny. “It’s only for one night.” He offered an empathetic smile. “We’re not actually buying them. They don’t get to come home with us.” 

Johnny gawked. This was unbelievable. He knew omegas were valuable, but he didn’t know omega prostitutes could be priced so high. They were impressive, sure, but that was just the price for a few hours alone with one. Now he understood what those performances were for. It was just a competition for the highest bidder. He understood the appeal behind this, but the whole concept still blew his mind. This was so wrong.

One by one, he silently watched the omegas get pulled on stage by their leashes, and get auctioned off. The man in the velvet suit smiled, and the omegas rotated themselves so they could be viewed from every angle. Lucas texted Jaehyun again; he was the one who won Mark for $350,000. 

Johnny felt physically ill as he desperately tried to forget about Taeyong. Johnny was a fresh millionaire, but he couldn’t afford this. His financial advisor would kill him if he bought a whore. He was afraid to imagine how expensive Taeyong would be. He was  _ flawless.  _ Anxiety built up in Johnny’s gut to the point where it was painful. He didn’t have the stomach to watch someone else buy him either.

When Jungwoo was brought on stage, Johnny clenched his jaw again. Jungwoo clung to the pole for support, and fluttered his eyes at the bright lights. This round felt especially insidious. Jungwoo wasn’t in his right mind. It was unforgivable to sell an omega in heat. 

_ “This omega is guaranteed pure. We’ll start the bid at $200,000.”  _

“What did she say?” Johnny asked anyone who would answer him. 

Kun replied casually. “Guaranteed pure. It means he’s a virgin.” 

Johnny’s mouth dropped again. 

Jungoo wasn’t just an omega in heat, he was a  _ virgin _ omega in heat. Selling an omega’s virginity was where Johnny drew the line. This was wretched on so many levels. It would take a real bastard to bid on him. 

Jaehyun hit the button on his chair. 

Johnny flinched, and shouted at him.“What the hell? Jaehyun?” 

“Leave me alone, Johnny, I don’t want to hear it.” 

_ “$200,000. Do I have $250,000? $250,000. Do I have $300,000?” _

Someone else was bidding against Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun tapped the button again, and Johnny was ready to smack him. “Jungwoo? You’re bidding on Jungwoo? The  _ virgin _ omega  _ in heat _ ? What is wrong with you?”

Jaehyun shrugged, and his opponent bid against him again. “He’s cute, and I have the money. Besides, when will I ever get this chance again?”

Johnny didn’t stop pressing him. “It doesn’t matter if you have the money or not. This is a morality issue.” 

“Okay Johnny, try to think about it like this: wouldn't it be better if he’s in my hands and not someone else’s? You know I’ll take good care of him.” 

Johnny didn’t stop berating him, and Jaehyun stopped trying to reason with Johnny. He continued bidding, even when the bidding escalated significantly higher than any of the other auctions.

_ “$450,000. Do I have $500,000? $500,000?” _

Jaehyun bid again, and Johnny collapsed back into his chair. His friend had just bought an omega whore for half a million dollars.

_ “Sold for $500,000. Thank you for joining us this evening. You may collect your merchandise promptly.” _

Johnny’s head perked up, and the lights were brought up to their full brightness. Johnny looked around the cabin, and suddenly forgot how to operate his lungs. His heart raced, and irrational panic set into his skin.

“What? Wait, that’s it? That can’t be it, there was one more.” 

Jaehyun laughed with his whole body. “I thought you were against bidding, Mr. Mortality.” 

Kun got up from his chair. “Taeyong is not for sale. He’s never been up for auction.”

“What? Why?” Johnny felt frantic and a little disappointed.

Kun shrugged, and their omega butler politely spoke up. “He belongs to Nakamoto. He’s his mate.”

_ Of course he was. Taeyong was priceless. Too good for anyone else. _

Johnny couldn’t believe his luck.

The only omega he wanted was the only one he couldn’t have.

  
  
  
  


Kun was escorted away, and Jaehyun was greeted by another smiley servant. Jaehyun patted Johnny on the back as he said his goodbyes, but Johnny didn’t move.

“Can I come with you?” he asked quietly.

“Huh?” Jaehyun furrowed his brow.

“Please, let me come with you,” Johnny pleaded this time.

Jaehyun’s face twisted with confusion, but then he melted into a smirk. “You want to help Jungwoo through his heat? Why, that’s so generous of you, Johnny.”

“No, god no, but that’s what you can tell the staff. You paid half a million dollars for this, I’m sure they’ll let you bring me along.”

Jaehyun stopped teasing. “Johnny, why do you want to come with me?”

Johnny was too embarrassed to give him a straight answer. He whispered it in his ear. “I just need to ask about Taeyong.”

“Oh my god.” A huge grin grew across Jaehyun’s face. “You want to fuck Taeyong.”

“No, stop I just — ”

“You want to steal the slave master’s mate and breed him full of your pups.” 

Johnny spoke so fast. “Oh my fucking god, Jaehyun, you can’t just say shit like that, they’re not slaves-”

Jaehyun cocked his head and offered a smile. “It’s okay Johnny, you can come with me. I’ll try to help you.”

  
  
  
  


The pleasure suite was exquisite, but Johnny and Jaehyun didn’t get a chance to appreciate it, because when they opened the door, their nostrils were filled with the overpowering smell of buttercream. It made their heads swim. Jungwoo’s wrists were bound in leather cuffs with white fluffy trim, and he was chained to the headboard. He was in the same shameful outfit he’d performed in. His bloomers were wet, and his stocking-clad legs were spread wide apart. His eyes were puffy, and his cheeks were pink and stained with fresh tears. The bed was huge, and the white sheets had bits of gold embroidery on the edges. They matched the pretty shade of Jungwoo’s blond hair. He squirmed in his restraints, suffering as his heat continued to burn through him. Jungwoo’s eyes fluttered, he let out a sigh of relief as they entered the room.

His voice faintly carried through the air. “Thank you… for taking time out of your busy schedule… to visit me…”

Johnny and Jaehyun dumbly stood still in the doorway. Eventually, Jaehyun shut the door behind him, and Johnny just shook his head. Jungwoo’s greeting sounded embarrassingly scripted. 

Jaehyun made his way over to his teary omega, pulling his bowtie off and shrugging out of his suit jacket as he crossed the room. Jaehyun stopped at the bedside to roll up his sleeves, before deliberately crawling up the bed, over Jungwoo. Jaehyun placed one knee between Jungwoo’s thighs, and leaned over his quivering body to stroke one of his burning cheeks with the back of his hand. 

“There, there, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Jaehyun planted a kiss on Jungwoo’s forehead, and Jungwoo made the cutest whimper. Jaehyun’s hand drifted down Jungoo’s torso, brushing over his nipples, his bellybutton, and then he cupped Jungwoo’s cock through his bloomers. Jungwoo let out a loud sigh, and his whole body curled into Jaehyun. He gulped the air like Jaehyun’s scent was the only thing he could breathe. Jaehyun only needed to stroke him a few times before he came. The friction with the cotton was too much on his swollen cock, and he’d been built up for hours.

Jungwoo’s needy virgin stench made it hard to walk through the space and think clearly. Johnny’s head felt like a shaken up soda, and it felt like the scent of vanilla and sugar were coating his sinuses. It was hard to resist, but Johnny was focused on his goal. His body wanted him to join Jaehyun on the bed, and provide Jungwoo with the good fuck he needed, but Johnny was stronger than that. He reminded himself that wasn’t why he was here. 

Johnny stood by the bed, and directed his gaze at the glassy eyed, mewling omega. “How did you get into this room?” 

Jaehyun looked up at Johnny, and stared at him like he was an idiot. “Probably through the door?” 

Johnny shook his head, and put his deduction skills to use. “No. He didn’t. There wasn’t a trace of his scent in the hall. We would have picked up on it right away.”

“I guess you’re right, but why does it matter?” Jaehyun didn’t break eye contact with Johnny as he started jerking Jungwoo’s cock through his bloomers again. Jungwoo’s stomach flexed, and he let out another breathy whine.

Then Jungwoo softly babbled something inaudible into Jaehyun’s ear. Jaehyun shrugged at Johnny. “This isn’t helpful, but he said he came through the painting? I don’t think you’re going to get any information out of him while he’s like this. Ask him after we fuck him a few times.”

Johnny turned around, and examined the room’s paintings. There were a few, but there was one with a frame that went all the way to the floor. Johnny felt around the wall, and found hinges on the left side. Once he identified it as a secret door, it was easy enough to pry open.

“Jaehyun, I found a door.” 

Jaehyun didn’t care. He barely heard Johnny, because he had the cutest omega in world panting in his arms. Jungwoo was squirming and licking into Jaehyun’s mouth as he came for the second time. Johnny tore his eyes away, and left Jaehyun to play with his new toy.

Behind the painting was an unlit, narrow passage. It felt slightly larger than the crawl space between two walls. Johnny had to tilt his broad shoulders sideways to the walk inside. Jungwoo’s poignant buttercream scent clung to the raw wood, but it was also mixed with something else. 

Lavender. 

The new scent was faint, but enticing. Johnny’s feet moved forward automatically. Venturing through this secret passage was a stab in the dark, and probably a horrible, dangerous idea, but Johnny pressed forward despite the risks. 

The passage ended with a door that connected to a sizable dressing room. The dressing room smelled disorienting and flowery, like a mix of all the omega dancers. The room had costumes on racks, and vanities with mirrors and lights. Plush robes were thrown over chairs, and soft slippers were laid out before each messy make-up station. But Johnny hardly registered these details, because he found exactly what he’d been looking for.

Taeyong was there. He sat in the center of the room, in the middle of a beautiful, oriental rug. He was folding clothes into organized, neat little piles. He looked up, and their eyes met for the first time. Taeyong’s large eyes were wide with surprise, and Johnny’s insides melted. He could finally see him up close. Taeyong was more remarkable than he’d been on stage. The air around him smelled elegant and regal, like rosemary and dried lavender. Johnny felt himself physically relax because of Taeyong's presence

Johnny had never felt this good before, and Taeyong was just sitting there.

Taeyong’s pale hair was pinned back with a handful of pink bobby pins, and his black harness still loosely hung over the enormous button up shirt he’d performed in. The several buttons of his white shirt were undone, and Johnny could see Taeyong’s collarbones, and bellybutton peeking through. Instead of the jeans, he’d changed into illegally short black shorts. 

Taeyong didn’t move. He was frozen, like a broken robot or a skittish deer. It was hard to decode his expression, but he looked just as stunned as Johnny. His lips were slightly parted, and his skin was steadily turning a light shade of pink. Neither of them said anything for a good minute. They just gazed at each other, like that was all they needed.

Finally, Taeyong stood up, and Johnny got to hear what his voice sounded like. 

“Sir, this area is for employees only,” Taeyong cleared his throat, and made an effort to keep his voice professional and polite. “Allow me to show you back to your room.”

Johnny responded automatically. “No, I meant to come here. I came here to find you. I can’t explain it, but I needed to see you again, just one more time.” Johnny let the words fall without thinking. 

“What?” Taeyong’s voice sounded a little too breathless.

Johnny kept going. “I’m sorry I snuck in here, and probably scared you, that’s the last thing I want, but I feel crazy. I just couldn’t leave this place without telling you that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Johnny’s confession seemed to cast a spell over Taeyong. 

Johnny shocked Taeyong all over again, freezing him in place where he stood. His cheeks were bright with color now, and the confidence he had commanded was gone. His hands carried a slight tremor, and Johnny watched him slowly ball up into fists, like he was trying to resist something too. He looked Johnny up and down, and Taeyong’s eyes looked clouded and internally conflicted. The air was taunt between them, and Taeyong stayed unnaturally quiet. Johnny bit his lower lip, and prepared to apologize. 

Seeing him again had been enough. Even if his insides were still screaming to touch him, Johnny was better than that.

Johnny cleared their throat. “Look, I’m so sorry. I should go. I don’t want to cause you any trouble.” 

Noise.

Laughter.

Footsteps.

Someone was approaching one of the doors, and Taeyong’s wide eyes sprung into fear. He broke the awkward tension and zipped into action. 

“You’re not supposed to be here!” Taeyong hissed at Johnny.

Taeyong slammed a button on the wall, and manually opened an antique elevator gate Johnny hadn’t noticed before. Suddenly, Taeyong was behind him, pushing his mass into the single passenger elevator car. Johnny noticed that Taeyong’s hands felt hot, unnaturally hot against his back. He could feel them through the layers of his suit. Taeyong shoved him down, so Johnny was crouching in the vintage car. The lower half of the elevator car was solid wood, and the upper half was a cage of intricate designs. Johnny would be invisible if he didn’t move. 

“Don't make a sound if you want to live.” Taeyong tossed his plush bathrobe over Johnny, and Johnny was nearly knocked out by Taeyong’s scent alone. He wondered if it would be enough to mask his presence.

Taeyong shut the outer gate, and didn’t have time to hit the button and lift Johnny away, because one of the doors opened. Johnny dared to peek through the metal bars, and watched the scene unfold.

An alpha strode into the room, and he was all smiles. He wore a red velvet suit, and too many gold rings. Johnny realized he had been the alpha with the lace mask, the one who had handled the omegas during the auction.  _ This _ was the master who held all of the leashes.

“What's all this?” He asked with an amused glint in his eyes, gesturing to the carpet.

Taeyong replied softly.“I’m finishing up the laundry. I washed the pajamas, because I wanted everyone to have something nice and clean to change into after tonight.”

The man clapped his hands together. “Aw, isn’t that sweet of you.” His smile was so big it was hard to look at it for very long. “Always looking out for your omegas. I’m sure you’ll be a great mama someday. Well, don’t stay up too late. You have a dick appointment tomorrow.”

Johnny’s heart thumped and his body froze.

Taeyong winced. “Can you please not call it that?”

“I can call it whatever the hell I want.” His tone flipped. “It’ll be with me and my dear friend, Sicheng. He owns a weapons manufacturing company in China, they specialize in drones or something. Doesn't matter, though, he bumped his appointment up since his rut's hit early.”

Fire curled in Johnny’s stomach. The billionaire class had gone too far. But he didn’t have time to be pissed off, because in an instant, his rage was replaced with cold fear. The alpha sniffed the air, and Taeyong desperately lunged into his personal space.

“Does this room smell different to you?” His smile grew dark, and then he possessively wrapped his hands around Taeyong’s waist. He sniffed Taeyong’s neck, and spoke too loudly, too close to Taeyong’s ears. “Are you burning cinnamon candles? Or fucking other alphas behind my back?”

“Candles,” Taeyong rushed his reply. “I brought one to Jungwoo’s room. I thought it would help soothe him while he waited for his alpha. And I bound his wrists too, just like you asked.”

He chuckled darkly, and ran a hand down Taeyong’s back. “Oh, you’re so cute Taeyong. You still think you can lie to me.” He slipped a hand into Taeyong’s shorts, and smiled again. “Baby, why are you so wet?”

“Yuta!” Taeyong gasped as Yuta circled a finger around his slick hole.

The master mockingly purred. “My filthy little omega, your body betrays you.” Johnny held his breath as he watched the man finger Taeyong in his shorts. “Are you telling me that dancing in front of those hungry alphas was enough to get you like this?”

“Yes, yes it was.” Taeyong’s voice cracked.

“Aw, princess…” he cooed. 

“You know I can’t help it, Yuta, p-please...” Taeyong breathily stuttered, feeling helpless and embarrassed as he massaged his hole. A moan escaped his lips, and the alpha laughed.

“Look at you! So worked up. I’m sorry I can’t take care of you tonight, but daddy is tired.” Taeyong leaned up into his touch, and the master did something to make Taeyong’s breath hitch. “Poor Taeyong, the only omega not getting stuffed with alpha cock tonight. Did you see someone you liked? Do you wish you were bouncing on one of their knots? Just like all of your friends?” 

Johnny watched Taeyong’s shoulders shake as he nodded into the crook of Nakamoto’s neck. He cackled again, and withdrew his hand from Taeyong’s ass. He brought his shiny fingers before Taeyong’s mouth and silently mouthed the word  _ open _ . Taeyong parted his lips, and he slid two fingers inside. Taeyong sucked on them obediently, and the master smiled. After he pulled them out, Taeyong automatically proceeded to lick his fingers clean. Nakamoto rudely wiped the spit on Taeyong’s button up, and released him from his arms. Taeyong stumbled back, his legs were suddenly wobbly and unstable.

“My prettiest slut, ” he grinned proudly. “Oh, I love you so much. Now, go to bed, and get some rest. Sicheng put down five mil to have you for as long as he wants tomorrow, and I need you to be perfect for us.” 

With that, Nakamoto left, and Taeyong darted back over to the elevator.

Johnny got to his feet, and Taeyong opened the gate with a clang. He slipped into the car beside him, even though the car was only designed to take one person at a time. Taeyong hit the button, and the car shot upward, much faster than Johnny had expected. He hadn’t expected the machine to function at all. 

As the floors whizzed by them, Johnny and Taeyong were chest to chest. More accurately, Taeyong’s eyes were level with Johnny’s collarbones. They stared at each other, both amazed and grateful that they hadn’t gotten caught. Johnny had so many things he wanted to say, and so many things he wanted to ask, but one question came first.

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Taeyong leaned his head on Johnny’s chest, and nodded with a small smile. “It’s okay. He’s always like that.”

“Oh.” Johnny tried to pretend that wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever heard. There was something else on his mind. 

“I thought... you weren’t for sale.”

Taeyong hummed understandingly. “Yuta just doesn’t put me in the auctions. I work just as much as everyone else, maybe more. He’s just protective, and only shares me with his highest paying friends. Yuta likes having full control over who gets to touch me.”

Johnny hummed and pretended like that made sense to him. He asked his next question cautiously. “Uh, what are we doing now? Are you showing me out?”

Taeyong deviously grinned, and Johnny’s stomach dissolved into a thousand butterflies.

“I’m taking you to my room.” Taeyong stretched up on his toes, and blessed Johnny’s cheek with a light kiss. 

Johnny blinked several times, feeling high with disbelief. His hand gratefully curled around Taeyong’s waist. “Are you serious?”

Taeyong laughed, and the elevator stopped. He twisted around to open the gate, and their destination was revealed. They were up high, much higher than Johnny had thought. The room was wide, the ceiling was luxuriously high, and a wall of windows overlooked the historical rooftops of Paris. The decor was minimalistic and modern, with a few pops of art. There was a large bed, neatly made, and covered with plush pillows. It looked beautiful under a window of the night sky. The space smelled like cleaning products and Taeyong. Johnny liked it.

“Welcome to my penthouse.” Taeyong grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the elevator car. “We’ll be safe up here. Yuta isn’t going to come check on me until tomorrow.” 

“You sure he won’t?” 

“He gave me an order, and he doesn’t give orders twice. Besides, he’s going to be busy watching over the pleasure suites tonight. Please just forget about him.”

Taeyong brought him toward the bed, and coyly guided him against the edge. With hardly any pressure, Taeyong pushed Johnny’s chest, and his knees gave out. Johnny fell back into the mattress, and into his greatest fantasy. Taeyong crawled over Johnny like a prowling animal, and stopped to gaze into his eyes. 

“I don’t know why I feel like this, but I feel like I might die if I don’t sleep with you.” Taeyong’s face danced with excitement, and Johnny’s face flushed.

“I feel the same way,” Johnny agreed. Taeyong’s words fanned the heat smoldering in his core. “You really want me?”

Taeyong smiled endearingly. “More than anyone.” Taeyong’s hands unbuttoned his jacket, and then they drifted down Johnny’s clothed torso. He felt up Johnny’s pecs, and dipped lower, feeling his abdomen through the layer of his crisp shirt. 

“Are you really worth five million dollars?” He Johnny reached out to cup Taeyong’s cheeks, still amazed that the most expensive omega in the world wanted him too.

Taeyong tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, and answered his question with a kiss.

Taeyong brushed his thick lips over Johnny’s, and kissed him deeply. His lips were soft and plush, like he knew exactly how to get an alpha to keen for him. Taeyong’s experience was intoxicating. Johnny moaned into his mouth, and grabbed at Taeyong’s body. The simple kiss made Johnny pliant and hypnotized. Taeyong hardly did anything, but it was more than enough to keep any alpha glued in place.

One kiss from Taeyong was worth more than all the money in the world. 

When Taeyong pulled back, he looked smug and satisfied with his work. Johnny felt dazed, his heart thumped in his chest, and his pants felt dangerously tight.

Johnny dreamily sighed, “I could kiss you all night long.”

Without missing a beat, Taeyong replied. “Prove it.” 

Taeyong’s challenge sent Johnny into gear. He hungrily wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s small frame, and pulled him down. They kissed again, but this time, their bodies were happily fused together. Taeyong rolled Johnny onto his side, and they clung to each other like their lives depended on it. Even though they had just met, holding Taeyong felt like cradling the love of his life. 

They grabbed at each others bodies, and kissed until their lips were sore and swollen. They were stupid with desire, and high on each other. Soon they discarded their clothes, and Johnny pinned Taeyong on the bed, but went right back to kissing him. One of his large hands drifted down Taeyong’s creamy skin, mapping every inch of his torso with the pads of his fingers. Taeyong shivered as Johnny toyed with his nipples, and spread his hand across his stomach. Taeyong’s breath hitched into Johnny’s mouth when Johnny’s hand finally wrapped around Taeyong’s wet, leaky cock. Johnny kissed him harder and stroked him slowly. Taeyong thrust into his hand, and moaned into his lips. It was cute as hell, but Johnny had other ideas. He didn’t stop making out with Taeyong as his hand dipped between his legs. 

Taeyong pulled back to confess. “I’ve never done this before. I’ve never brought someone up here without Yuta’s permission.”

Pride swelled in Johnny’s chest. “Really?” 

Without a warning, Johnny pressed his fingers inside. Taeyong’s hole was so wet and ready, it took two of Johnny’s thick fingers without any resistance. Taeyong let out a wanton moan, and went back to snaking his tongue past Johnny’s lips. His slick made loud sounds every time Johnny fucked him with his hand. Taeyong clenched around him and then murmured for more. Johnny kept it up till Taeyong was able to take four. Taeyong started to beg for Johnny’s dick, and then Johnny finally pulled off Taeyong’s lips. 

“You’re amazing, but hold on baby, I really want to taste you.”

With swollen, slick lips, Taeyong nodded. Johnny pecked his mouth one more time, and then moved down.

Just like everything else about Taeyong, his hole was pretty too. It was pink, and shiny with slick. Johnny licked his hole with the flat of his tongue, and Taeyong twisted above him. Johnny thrust his tongue inside, and Taeyong made beautiful breathy sounds as he rolled his hips into Johnny’s face.

He fucked Taeyong’s hole with his tongue till Taeyong couldn’t take it anymore. He gripped Johnny’s hair, and cried out that he was almost ready to cum. Johnny stopped, and smirked.“Didn’t you say you wanted to cum on my knot, baby?’

Taeyong furiously nodded. “I need you inside me, right now.” His tone was urgent and pained. It went straight to Johnny’s dick. 

Johnny gave Taeyong what he wanted. Johnny lifted up his hips, and spread his flexible legs apart. He spread Taeyong’s hole with his thumb, and lined up his heavy cock. Taeyong moaned as Johnny prodded at his entrance, and began to edge his cock inside. Johnny was thick, and the betas he usually fucked had a tough time taking his cock. Taeyong’s hole slowly swallowed him up, inch by inch, and Johnny saw stars.

He folded his body over again, so he could murmur filth into Taeyong’s ears. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, no other alpha will ever be able to satisfy you ever again.” Taeyong panted, and Johnny didn’t stop. “Gonna make you a useless slut.”

“No one else will ever make me feel this good,” Taeyong whispered back. He hungrily ground down on Johnny’s cock, urging him in all the way. It sent a zip of electricity through Johnny’s system, and he pushed the rest of his cock inside Taeyong’s tight heat. Taeyong cried out and arched his back. Then he relaxed back into the bed, making it look like taking Johnny’s massive cock was easy. 

“Baby…” Johnny pressed his thumbs into Taeyong’s hips, and rocked into his body. “Tell me what you want, Taeyong.” His breathing was heavy with pleasure.

“Fuck me, alpha.” Taeyong tightly shut his eyes, and clenched around Johnny as his body still worked to adjust to his dick. “Want you to fill me with your pups.” 

That unlocked something within Johnny. Taeyong urged him to be rougher, and Johnny obliged. He started pistoning his hips, and mercilessly fucked Taeyong into the mattress. Johnny gave Taeyong exactly what he wanted.

Taeyong met Johnny’s hips with his own, and he pleaded, ”P-please, knot me. Need you to fuck me full of your cum.” 

Johnny fucked him faster, lost in pleasure. He used Taeyong’s tight, wet heat to chase his orgasam. Waves of slick pulsed through Taeyong, and Johnny groaned as he slid through it. Nothing was better than fucking an omega, and Taeyong was the best in the world. Taeyong ass felt heavenly, and Johnny couldn’t get enough. 

Taeyong looked just as lost and happy. He gripped Johnny’s back, and sunk his nails into Johnny’s skin. He kept making cute, breathy sounds, and didn’t stop urging Johnny on. Taeyong assured him that he could take it, because he could. He told Johnny to just treat him like a cumdump, and Johnny shut him up with his lips.

They fucked, and fucked, and soon, Johnny’s swollen knot bumped against Taeyong’s abused entrance.

“You still want get knotted, baby?” Johnny slowed down his pace, and let his thick cock drag teasingly.

Taeyong looked like he was on the verge of tears. “Please, please put it in me,” he begged. 

Johnny held on to Taeyong’s hips, and pushed with more force than before. Taeyong held his breath, and his hole stretched impossibly wide to accommodate him. Taeyong gasped when Johnny’s knot finally popped through.

Taeyong came the moment Johnny’s knot locked them together. His whole body spasmed, and he tightened his walls around Johnny like a vice. His back arched off the bed, his toes curled, and his voice echoed around the enormous room. His cum spilled across his flat stomach, and Taeyong had never looked more gorgeous. 

It was Taeyong’s face that sent Johnny over the edge. Taeyong’s perfect features looked beautiful when they were touched with pleasure. The coiling pressure in Johnny’s gut reached its limit, and he thrust into Taeyong a few more times as he came. He deeply groaned into Taeyong’s ears, and showered him with breathy praises. Taeyong took his knot so well, and Johnny had never felt so spent.

As he continued to cum, all of his energy began to drain away. He carefully flopped on his side, and arranged Taeyong so they would be comfortable. They spooned together side by side as Johnny felt load after load of cum pump into Taeyong.

Johnny snaked a hand around Taeyong waist, and placed it over Taeyong’s stomach. He felt Taeyong’s belly slightly expand as he got filled up.

“Wow,” Johnny uttered breathlessly, still high from his orgasm. Taeyong laughed like a blissed out stoner, and pressed his ass closer to Johnny.

Johnny dotted kisses along Taeyong’s neck, and listened to him breathe. Every fiber of Johnny’s body wanted to pierce his skin with his teeth, but he knew that would be going way too far. He wasn’t even supposed to be here. No one could ever know this happened.

They stayed connected for a long time. Johnny spooned Taeyong, and  softly told him what his name was. Taeyong nuzzled into his arm and said that he loved it. He playfully repeated Johnny’s name over and over, and Johnny fell deeper in love. He cradled Taeyong in his arms, and they cuddled peacefully. 

Finally, Johnny’s knot deflated, and he carefully pulled out. Taeyong reached for his bedside table drawer, and surprised Johnny with pretty plug that had a glass diamond on the end. Johnny watched Taeyong slip the toy inside, and before Johnny could ask, Taeyong said, “I wanna keep every drop.”

Johnny learned that Taeyong took aftercare very seriously. He left the bed, and disappeared into another room. Johnny heard running water, and soon Taeyong was back. He returned with clean skin and a warm washcloth. He settled himself beside Johnny, and carefully wiped off the sweat and dried cum that clung to his skin. The hot towel soothed Johnny’s muscles, and just made him feel even more blissed out. 

When Taeyong was done cleaning up, Johnny rolled him over by grabbing his ass. Johnny groped his smooth, perfect skin, and pulled his cheeks apart to admire the toy. Taeyong hummed enthusiastically, and pushed his ass up a little higher for Johnny to see. Johnny thumbed at the sore skin around Taeyong’s used hole, and wiped up a glob of cum. He flipped Taeyong over again, and presented his fingers before Taeyong’s mouth.

“Do you really want every last drop?” 

Taeyong grinned. “Yes.” 

Taeyong latched his lips to Johnny’s fingers, and sucked them clean. Johnny watched him bob his head, and he smiled like a lovesick fool. “Do you know how pretty you are?” 

Taeyong hummed around Johnny’s fingers, and it made his spent cock stir with interest. Johnny wondered if they had time for Taeyong to give him a five million dollar blowjob later.

Johnny removed his fingers, and pulled back the duvet. They snuggled up against each other in Taeyong’s luxuriously large bed. Taeyong rested his head on Johnny’s chest, and they tangled their legs together. With Taeyong’s body pressed up against his, Johnny could feel Taeyong’s belly against his abs. Taeyong clapped, and the lights went out all around them. They snuggled for another hour.

Just as Johnny was dozing off, Taeyong shook him awake. 

“I have something I want to show you.”

Johnny blinked back into consciousness, and Taeyong lent him a bathrobe that was a few sizes too small. He guided him to a white spiral staircase in the corner of the room. Taeyong opened the glass door at the top of the stairs, and Johnny was hit with a wave of summer night air. 

He saw a cluster of potted plants, an outdoor rug, and a wooden bench. The plants were in bloom, and they were arranged to create a little sanctuary. It wasn’t much, but it was clearly an intimate, private space. Johnny was surprised Taeyong brought him up all the way up here. They cuddled up on the bench, and Taeyong wrapped a knitted blanket around their backs. Johnny felt like a romantic, sneaky teenager again, but instead of looking over his Chicago suburb, he had a priceless view of the Eiffel Tower. 

Johnny nuzzled into Taeyong’s fluffy hair, and inhaled a lungful of lavender. “Maybe we could get breakfast sometime? I still have five days left in Paris.” Johnny smiled into Taeyong’s hair, and pulled him closer. “Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

Taeyong’s reaction was immediate. His body went stiff and he shoved Johnny away with his hands.

“Johnny stop.”

Taeyong sat up straight, and let out an exhausted sigh. Johnny looked at him blankly, because he didn’t understand what he’d said wrong. “Unfortunately, this is why I liked you. You’re so sweet, but you don’t understand how this works.”

Johnny was still dumbstruck. “What are you saying?” 

Taeyong’s large eyes hardened. “Johnny. You can’t date me. I’m a whore.”

Johnny shrugged. “I can pick you up after work.”

Taeyong closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, you can’t. That’s not how this works. I’m bound to the house. This was nice,  _ so _ nice. I can’t remember the last time I was this happy, but we can't ever see each other again.”

Johnny was not pleased to hear this. His mouth fell open. “What? You can’t leave? Not even in your free time?”

Taeyong nodded. “I can only go outside with Yuta’s supervision. He takes us out once a week or so. Yuta is a businessman first, and we’re his merchandise. He’s a very protective alpha, and he doesn’t like the way civilians look at us.”

“Civilians?” Johnny furrowed his eyebrows. “Why do you talk like you don’t have rights?” Johnny looked Taeyong in the eyes. 

Taeyong broke the eye contact. “Because I don’t. I’m literally not a documented person. This is the only place where I exist.” 

Johnny was smacked with confusion. “Hold on, can you explain that?”

Taeyong side eyed Johnny. “Do you really want to know my story?”

Johnny nodded. 

Taeyong closed his eyes, and spoke calmly. “My life ended when my parents filed for bankruptcy. Their loan sharks murdered them when they couldn’t pay, and then they filed a death certificate for me too. Instead of really killing me, they brought me here, and they collect 30% from my appointments. I don’t know where the rest goes.” 

Johnny’s eyes went wide with shock.

Taeyong opened his eyes again, and offered Johnny a sad smile. “My story really isn’t that uncommon.” 

Johnny was still horrified. “Taeyong… how long have you been here?”

“Five years.” He answered flatly.

Johnny choked on air. “Five years? But hold on, someone put down five million to see you tomorrow. How can you still be debt after five years of this?” 

Taeyong stared at the sky, and his voice sounded terribly small.“My parents owed a lot of money.” Taeyong looked at Johnny again. “Don’t spend the rest of your life worrying about me. It’s really not that bad here; it’s comfortable. Yuta gives me anything I ask for.”

Johnny was ready to kill. He grabbed Taeyong’s shoulders with both of his hands, and spoke from the heart. “Let me break you out of here. Tonight. Let’s go right now, while your freaky pimp is busy.” 

Taeyong smiled again, and this one seemed sadder than the last. “I appreciate that Johnny, I really do. You’re sweet, but we would never make it past Chanyeol and Kris.”

“Who?”

“Yuta’s guards. They’re apart of an assassin guild. It doesn’t matter, the point is: they guard the only exit. It’ll be hard enough to get you out of my penthouse alive.”

Johnny tried to convince Taeyong escape with him, but Taeyong shot down his ideas. It was too dangerous, and Johnny didn’t have a good enough plan. They watched the sky for a little longer, but the tension between them became too much. Taeyong asked Johnny to leave shortly after that.

When Johnny he was getting dressed, Taeyong assured him that if he went the way he came, he should be safe. As Johnny stood in the tiny elevator, he leaned out to kiss Taeyong goodbye, but Taeyong dodged the intimacy by shutting the antique elevator gate in his face.

Before he sent Johnny down, Taeyong smiled again, and whispered. “Thank you, Johnny.”

It melted Johnny’s heart, and twisted his guts into knots.

  
  
  
  
  


Two days later

Johnny’s hotel suite had a private rooftop oasis, complete with a pool and a garden. Paris was experiencing the cruel sting of climate change, so it was hot enough to warrant a dip in the pool. He called Jaehyun, and he came over with wine and a box of macaroons. They swam, and after they were tired of splashing each other, they relaxed on the lounge chairs in the sun.

“Your suite is pretty sweet, Johnny.” Jaehyun sipped his wine, and bit into a macaroon. “Thanks for having me over.” 

Johnny scoffed behind his aviator sunglasses. “I should be thanking you. You bought me a ticket to the omega house, and I never got to properly thank you for that.” 

Jaehyun cracked a big smile. “Oh yeah? Well, you’re welcome, Johnny. I’m glad you had a good time.” 

Johnny smirked. “You have no idea.”

Jaehyun jolted in his lounge chair. “Holy fuck, I totally forgot. What the hell happened to you? I don’t remember the last time I saw you. Did you actually find that omega you liked?”

Johnny raised his glass. “I fucked Taeyong. I did it behind the pimp’s back, and made I it out alive. I didn’t pay a dime.” 

Jaehyun smacked Johnny’s arm. “Shut up! You did not!”

“I did, and I’m going to do it again. Jaehyun, can you tell me how you bought into the lottery?” 

Jaehyun loudly laughed with his stomach, and then he clinked his wine glass with Johnny’s. “I can’t believe this. You, out of all people. Of course, I’ll tell you how to buy into the lottery. We’re gonna need to top off these glasses first, because it’s gonna take awhile to explain.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Johnny sold one of his cars for lottery tickets. Jaehyun showed him how to make his money untraceable, and how to navigate the dark web. A few weeks later, he won three seats to the Nakamoto House. He booked a flight to Paris, and gave one ticket to Jaehyun and another to his financial advisor and dear friend, Doyoung.

It had been four months since he’d stood in the same ballroom, attending another omega rights charity event. Johnny had a hard time enjoying the drinks this time, because he knew the money wasn’t building homes for omegas in need. He knew the fundraiser was fake, and most likely went to the recruiting more dancers.

Midnight rolled around, and the same beta from before greeted them, and guided them back to the guarded elevator. Johnny wasn’t nervous this time. He presented his ticket to the silent guards, and then Johnny didn’t acknowledge anyone else till he was comfortable in his viewing box seat.

Jaehyun was giddy with anticipation and alcohol, and Doyoung seemed bored. He still thought this whole thing was a huge waste of money, just like Johnny had last time. Soon, their pretty omega butler bought them drinks and the program books. Johnny opened up the program.

_ Jungwoo _

_ Mark _

_ Xiaojun _

_ Donghyuck _

_ Ten _

Time stopped. Toxic anxiety built up in Johnny’s bloodstream, and he whipped his head around to find their butler. “Excuse me, but I think there’s been a mistake.” 

The omega looked at him with worried eyes. “Is that too many ice cubes for you, sir? I can make you another cocktail.” 

Johnny shook his head. “No, the drink is fine. It’s the list.” Johnny gestured to the names. “It’s incomplete, I know there’s another dancer.” 

The omega butler pressed their lips together and tightly smiled. “That’s the complete program for this evening, sir.” 

“What?” Johnny’s voice boomed accusingly, and the omega shrank. Johnny’s eyes flashed with gold, and he stood up from his chair. His tone was deep and demanding.“Where is Taeyong?” 

The lights dimmed down, signalling the start of the show. Their butler nervously bowed without commenting, and backed into the dark corner of the room. The show began. Johnny just stood there, vibrating with worry. 

Jaehyun tugged at his arm, urging him to calm down, but Johnny couldn’t relax. Taeyong was their best dancer, their best omega, the best thing that had happened to him, and he wasn’t going on stage. Johnny couldn’t imagine a single reason why until his brain began producing millions of reasons why Taeyong wouldn’t be performing. Raw fear held Johnny in a choke hold. 

Johnny hardly noticed the show start. Half way into Jungwoo’s performance, Johnny looked at the stage. Jungwoo had full control over himself, and he was objectively magnificent. He looked pretty like a doll, and he showcased professional grace on stage. Jaehyun wouldn't shut up throughout the routine. He was cheering Jungwoo on like it was a sporting event, even though Jungwoo couldn’t hear him through the glass. Doyoung looked second-hand embarrassed, and more concerned for Johnny’s sanity.

For Johnny, the other dancers sailed by. They all had new outrageous outfits, new songs, and new choreography. Mark did another male stripper routine, Xaiojun did another pole dance, and then they debuted another new omega. Donghyuck was extremely good for being a new dancer. Johnny had no idea why he had ended up here, but he looked like he had trained his whole life for dancing. Donghyuck did several different styles of dance. It was impressive, but Johnny felt sorry for him. 

After knowing Taeyong’s story, the omega show was much less magical. Johnny’s cocktail couldn’t cover up the bitter taste in his mouth.

During the months away, Johnny had done some research on Taeyong. He looked up his family, and found a news article about a house fire in South Korea. Sure enough, Taeyong’s story matched up the article. Their murder was reported as an accident, and there were no survivors. His name was Lee Taeyong and he died along with his mother, father, and sister five years ago. Johnny did some more digging, and came across more information than he wanted. Taeyong had graduated from a performing arts high school, and he was on track for a bright future.

Johnny asked for another drink, and tried to watch the show without wanting to vomit.

Ten was the finale for this evening, and he put on a showstopper. He put on a performance even better than his last. He wore a simple crop top with black leggings, and he made it work. His sparkly makeup drew attention to his eyes, but Johnny didn’t really pay attention. He was still fretting over what to do next. 

Soon, the auction began. 

Jaehyun bid on Jungwoo again, upping the bid until he won. Xiaojun was sold within a minute, and then Nakamoto pulled Mark on stage by his leash. Johnny decided that this was the auction he wanted to win. He made the decision through a simple process of elimination. He could tell that Ten was going to be outrageously expensive this time. The new omega was going to be a competitive bid too; he was probably the virgin. Johnny just needed access to one of those rooms, and he needed an auction he could win. 

_ “$300,000. Can I get $325,000? $325,000? Sold for $300,000.” _

Johnny won Mark. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t want to fuck you _ , _ ” Johnny repeated.

“What?” Mark exclaimed for the third time, like a broken record player. 

Johnny put his hands on Mark’s shoulders, and debated on how to explain this. Mark seemed like a good natured, kind-hearted, empathetic omega. Maybe he would help him out.

“Last time I came here, I met someone remarkable. It’s super important that I find them again.”

“What?” Mark blinked at Johnny, yet again, with big, clueless-yet-adorable eyes. 

“Okay, Mark, I wasn’t sure if I was going to need to use this, but here you go.” Johnny pulled out rolled up wad of cash from his inner suit pocket. “This is $10,000. Keep this to yourself, and don’t tell anyone I gave it to you. Buy everyone donuts next time you guys get to go outside.” 

Mark froze, and stared at the money in his hands. “Whaaaaat?” His voice was pitched high with disbelief, and he let out a nervous laugh. “How did you know about our trips outside?”

Johnny didn’t answer him. He could tell he was going to need to be explicitly clear with Mark for this plan to work. He explained that he needed Mark to stay here, and turn a blind eye as Johnny took the secret passageway back to the omega dressing room.

“Is this enough just to cover for me?” Johnny asked.

Mark was still overwhelmed by the whole proposal. 

“This is like… the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me.” Mark looked lost and bewildered. “I guess it'll be cool not getting my ass wrecked tonight, but…” Mark bit his lip, and looked up at Johnny. “...I kinda wish you would.” 

Johnny laughed, and placed a tender kiss on Mark’s forehead. “Maybe another time.”

Mark laughed too, his face scrunching up into a funny expression, and that made Johnny smile along with him. Mark was a good guy.

He showed Johnny this room’s secret door, and asked him a question before he left. “Who are you looking for anyway? Did you lose the auction you wanted?”

“I’m looking for Taeyong,” Johnny replied tenderly.

All the color drained from Mark’s face. His mouth hung open and it looked like he was about to panic. He stuck his arm out in front of Johnny, and tried to use his small body to block the secret passage. 

“Oh dude, I’m so sorry, but you can’t go back there.”

That made Johnny’s skin crawl. Without thinking about it, he shoved Mark aside. He pushed Mark so hard, his body made a loud thump when it hit the floor. It took him a moment to pick himself up, and chase after Johnny again. Johnny was several strides ahead of him, but that didn’t stop Mark from shouting. 

“Stop! You can’t see Taeyong right now!”

Johnny didn’t listen to Mark, and he surged forward. 

The dressing room was vacant. However, Taeyong’s scent was gone. Johnny couldn’t even detect the faintest trace of it. That meant Tayeong hadn’t been in this room for days. It freaked him out, but that just motivated him to press further. He opened the elevator gate, and got inside. 

Mark burst through the door, and shouted, “Stop! Master Nakamoto knows! He, uh, warned us about you. Before the auction, he said that, um, one of the alphas was going to go after Taeyong. I mean, I didn’t believe him or anything, but here you are. Oh dude, just stop, you’re walking into a trap.”

Johnny only had one thing to say: “Taeyong is really up there?”

“Yeah, but no one has seen him for weeks. Hey, did you miss the part where  _ he is going to kill you.  _ He will kill you so hard, you will literally die.”

Johnny shrugged, and hit the button, and the elevator lifted him up to Taeyong’s penthouse.

When Johnny arrived, Taeyong’s scent was strong, stronger than before. The room was sweet and heavy with it. With a quick glance at the bed, Johnny saw a lump move under the duvet. Johnny’s stomach flipped, and his worries dissolved away. Taeyong was alive. 

Fortunately, the rest of the space appeared to be empty. 

A fluffy mop of hair poked up from under the covers, and Taeyong blinked his sleepy eyes open. “Yuta? Is that you?”

Johnny exhaled a huge sigh of relief, and rushed to the side of the bed. “Taeyong! You’re okay! Taeyong, it’s me, Johnny!”

Johnny noticed that he was wearing the same fluffy bathrobe Johnny had worn months ago. They made eye contact, Taeyong was suddenly very alert. His eyes were clear, and his cheeks filled with color. He sat up, and glanced around the room. His face flickered with a faint trace of fear.

“You… actually came back,” Taeyong swallowed nervously. 

“Hello,” Johnny grinned. His heart swelled with affection, and he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms under Taeyong’s armpits, and lift him out of bed. Taeyong’s breath caught in his throat as Johnny pulled him into a bear hug.

“Careful!” Taeyong cried out, and Johnny relaxed his grip.

“Sorry.” He gently placed Taeyong’s bare feet on the ground, and brought him in for a normal squeeze.

“Not so tight, Johnny.” Taeyong’s beautiful voice sounded like it was stuck in his throat. Something wasn’t normal.

After loosening his arms, and holding Taeyong close for another moment, Johnny froze. He could feel something, something different. 

Then he got it. 

He slipped a hand between their bodies, and touched Taeyong’s stomach through the thick, sherpa bathrobe. The robe kept Taeyong covered up, but Johnny could feel an unmistakable bump.

“Are you..?” Johnny’s voice was faint like a whisper.

Taeyong tightened his lips, and looked at the floor. 

“I’m pregnant,” Taeyong admitted shyly. 

Taeyong grabbed Johnny’s wrist, and opened up his robe. He place Johnny’s had on his bare belly, and Johnny’s face was still struck with surprise.

“How far along are you?”

“Sixteen weeks,” Taeyong caught Johnny’s eyes. “That’s four months.” 

Johnny’s mouth fell open. 

“Hold on, do you think…” His voice pittered off into oblivion, and Taeyong nodded.

“The pup is yours. I know it is. Even though someone else fucked me the day after you left, I can tell that it’s yours. Don’t ask me to explain it, I just know.”

Johnny forgot how to breathe. He kept his hand on Taeyong’s stomach and spread his fingers. He had no idea what he’d done in life to get so lucky.

“How did this happen?” Johnny wondered out loud.

Taeyong sighed. “Well, I was on the pill, but I may have... forgotten to take it. Sometimes I would forget during auction days, because I knew it was the only day Yuta wasn’t going to need me. But I swear I did! I remember taking it, but Yuta doesn’t believe me.”

Johnny snorted, and kissed Taeyong on the mouth. Taeyong laughed into the kiss, but then he pulled back to finish his story. “I told Yuta that the pup was his, so that’s the only reason why he hasn’t killed it yet. But I’m scared Johnny, I don’t think he trusts me anymore. I think he can smell that it’s not his. He hasn’t let me leave since he found out. No one is allowed me see me, and no one else knows. Johnny, if he finds you here, he'll suspect you. Please, listen to me, you need to leave right now.”

Johnny cradled Taeyong’s face with his hands. “There’s no way I’m leaving without you.”

And just like that, the elevator dinged.

A terrifying cackle echoed from the old machine. The gate was pulled back, and Yuta stood there, holding a baby monitor. Taeyong went stiff, and Johnny nervously ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh? Am I late for the baby shower? I thought I would bring the happy slut a little present.” Yuta laughed and pressed a button on the baby monitor.

He had heard everything. Another beep echoed under Taeyong’s bed. Johnny stepped forward protectively, and Taeyong quivered behind him.

“Yuta… I’m so sorry...” Taeyong pleaded.

Nakamoto rose his voice. “Shut up, slut. There’s only one thing that naughty mouth is good for, and it sure isn’t talking.” Yuta strutted across the room, and pointed at Johnny with the baby monitor. His eyes narrowed, and his voice vibrated with anger. “You.” 

Johnny cockly pointed at himself. “Me?”

Yuta narrowed his eyes. “You’ve got some nerve. You knocked up my favorite omega, and you made him fall in love. Those are the two worst ways to destroy a perfectly good whore.” 

Johnny put on a smug smile and shrugged with his hands up. “Sorry.” 

Yuta didn’t react to his teasing.“Ever since he met you, his performance has been terrible. This isn’t just personal, this is business. I’ve had to cancel Taeyong’s entire waitlist because of what you’ve done. You owe me a fuckload of money, John Jun Suh.”

Johnny whistled. “Wow, you looked up my given name.” Johnny took a few confident strides towards Yuta. “Is that supposed to scare me?”

“Taeyong, you picked a moron.” Yuta fished out two black leather gloves from his velvet suit. He put them on one by one. “It was embarrassingly easy to figure out. After Taeyong started getting sick, I went back a few weeks, and checked out the security cameras. I saw everything. I still can’t believe you got away with it. Once I figured out it was you, it only took me a minute to get all of your private information. I know your name, your social, your credit card numbers, your address, and your mother’s address. The only reason why I didn’t put a hit out on you was because I wanted to shoot you myself.”

Nakamoto unbuttoned his suit coat, and produced a diamond studded handgun from his waist.

Taeyong screamed, and Johnny charged at him. Yuta shot the gun, but the first shot didn’t land. It made a hole in the wall behind Taeyong, and Taeyong flinched. Yuta aimed to shoot again, and Yuta was fast, but Johnny was stronger. His protective alpha reflexes kicked in, and he used all of his strength to kick the gun right out of Yuta’s hand. Yuta watched the gun clatter to the floor, temporarily stunned that Johnny’s legs were long enough to manage that.

Johnny seized his shock as a window of opportunity. Using the momentum from the kick, he swung a fist right at Yuta’s face. Time slowed as his knuckles made contact with Yuta’s jaw. Yuta’s head whipped to the side, and Johnny watched small drops of blood splatter on the hardwood floor. The force sent Yuta’s legs stumbled back several paces, and then he lost balance completely, as fell on his back.

Yuta twisted his body, and scrambled for the gun. He was closer than Johnny, and just an arms length away. He stretched out his arm, but Johnny’s stride was wider. He took one step on Yuta’s wrist. He pressed down till he heard something crack. Yuta screamed out in pain, and Johnny fell to his knees, trapping Yuta by straddling his hips. Yuta ground his teeth, and his eyes burned with anger. He was finished, and he knew it. He lashed out at Johnny with his other hand, and tried to rake Johnny’s face with his nails. He was going for the eyes, but Johnny reacted just in time. Johnny dodged, but Yuta was still able land a scratch his cheek hard enough to break the skin. 

Johnny winced at the pain, but kept Yuta firmly pinned. He pummeled the other side of Yuta’s jaw with a powerful blow. Then he hit him with another and another. Johnny didn’t stop punching Yuta until Taeyong shouted, “That’s enough!” 

Johnny stood back on his feet, and looked down. He had never beaten a man before. He’d never wanted to until now. His hands were bloody and shaking. Yuta was unconscious, and his nose looked very broken. Johnny cautiously watched Yuta, and bent over to pick up the gun.

Taeyong slowly walked up to Johnny’s side, and he touched his shoulder.

Johnny turned around. “Time to get you out of here.” 

  
  
  
  


Johnny heard Taeyong breathe fresh air for the first time in months.

  
  
  
  
  


One week later, Johnny and Taeyong were getting brunch at cafe. Today was their last day in Paris. They had spent most of the week happily glued to each other in Johnny’s hotel room. But now they were out, Johnny had wanted to get breakfast at least one time before Kun’s private plane flew them straight to Chicago. He scrolled through his phone, and showed Taeyong pictures of Ten, Xiojun, and Kun on vacation together. After they left Yuta, they shut down the house, and helped everyone start new lives. Kun flew in the next morning, and brought Ten and Xiaojun on a trip to Thailand. Lucas agreed to take in Mark and Donghyuck. Jungwoo demanded to move in with Jaehyun, and Jaehyun had no problem agreeing to that.

Doyoung took care of the legalities. He let Johnny spend the week like he was on a honeymoon while he assisted the local authorities in their investigation of the house.

Yuta Nakamoto was nowhere to be found. Doyoung updated Johnny with the investigation, and he said there were reports of his likeness turning up somewhere in Shanghai. Johnny told him to drop it, because he would be fine never hearing about that man again.

He had Taeyong. Taeyong was safe and sound, and that’s all that mattered. They could actually live a normal life together, and Johnny couldn’t be happier.

“Hey Johnny?” 

Johnny looked up from his parfait. “Yeah?”

“Did I ever tell you the real reason why I brought you up to my room?”

Johnny blinked. “Huh?” 

Taeyong’s pretty face became even more beautiful when he smiled. “I didn’t realize it at the time, but I had a lot of time to think about it. I risked it all because... I think we’re mates.”

Johnny turned his head, and caught Taeyong’s lips with a kiss. For a moment, the entire world melted away. Johnny pulled back with the most tender smile. “Taeyong. I knew we were mates from the first moment I saw you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [playlist of the referenced music](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6TiAZHYUiyS3VGejalT0xl)   
[twitter](https://twitter.com/dyslexia____)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyslexia____)


End file.
